Telecommunication networks provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to the customers of the network. Such services are typically requested by the customer to be provided by the network.
To communicate over the telecommunication network, a user typically uses a telephone to dial a telephone number that identifies a destination communication device. With the use of the dialed telephone number, the network connects the caller's device with the destination device and communication between the devices may occur. However, routing based on the dialed telephone number may not necessarily be the most efficient way to route communications to a user of the network. For example, a user may have multiple devices connected to or otherwise associated with the network through which the user receives or sends communications. Some devices may have more capabilities than others, such as a video capable device, a mobile device, or a traditional telephone device. Further, the dialed telephone number to reach a user may not necessarily provide the most useful way to connect with the user. For example, a user may be away from the office at certain times of the day such that communications intended for the user may not be received by the user at the user's office-based communication device. Without knowing the schedule or habits of the person receiving the call such that the caller knows which device the receiver wishes to be reached, many communications may simply not reach the desired user of the network.